50 words, 50 stories
by AngelKruger
Summary: My take on the 50 word challenge. Details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I will only do this for the whole 50 chapters,** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**, only the plot for this piece. Glee and its characters belong to RIB and FOX.

**A/N:** _So, here's the first chapter for the 50 word challenge, it came to me randomly while listening to 'Labios compartidos" a song by Mana, a Mexican rock band. Anyways, hope you like it, you know how to reach me! Also, I apologize beforehand for any grammar horrors you may find as this story is unbeta-ed and English is not my first language._

* * *

**2. Kiss**

The heavy door closed shut behind her, the finality of the sound making the brunette sigh heavily with relief, she was finally home. Letting her bag fall carelessly to the side, her eyes swept the open room with something akin to apathy, worn out beyond her years after yet another day in the real world. But that didn't last long, something stirring behind dark orbs as the sound of soft footsteps reached her ears, warmth already spreading down her body and congregating shamelessly in her core as her gaze zeroed in on the figure sauntering out of her room.

All thoughts died in her brain as she took in the sight hungrily, all smooth curves and caramel skin, red lips and sinful promises hidden behind a small smirk. Her roommate was truly a goddess walking among mortals, Rachel decided right then and there just before the other brunette stopped dangerously close to her gradually warming body.

One kiss was all it took, not even a single word uttered as she let herself be pushed down on the couch, a now familiar weight straddling her lap as their bodies fell into a dance they knew by heart now. Rachel was too far gone, even if in the back of her mind she knew this was yet another mistake, another nail on the coffin she had built for herself.

Just one kiss. That's how it all started many months ago, when her heart was yet again crushed by the harsh blow of a failed relationship. A kiss that had her legs threatening to give out under her own weight, to make her fall into what subconsciously Rachel knew would be her doom. She never stopped falling since then.

Next time her eyes swept the room, the sun was low in the sky, casting the apartment in a warm, orange haze. She didn't have to reach for her lover, the young diva knew she wouldn't find her anywhere in the apartment they had been sharing for years now. It was a well practiced routine, they would push each other to their limit for hours on end, half demanding, half pleading in the silence that was the backdrop for a symphony composed by moans, gasps and words dying behind bruised lips. Rachel would give and Santana would take it all with unmatched greed, then once her craving was sated, the latina would simply shower, get dressed and go out in search for her next prey, sometimes even staying out the whole night or even a couple days in a row, however long it took for her to feel satisfied.

And Rachel waited for Santana to return every single time, even when if it killed her.

Friends with benefits. That had been the deal proposed by the more experienced woman after the second time they had found themselves a panting mess against each other in the middle of the day, sprawled on the floor in the middle of the living room because the need had been too great for them to even make it to the room. They had sealed the deal with a kiss and just like that, Rachel knew she had sealed her fate, sold her soul and turned herself in, leaving her at the mercy of whom would become her judge, jury and executioner.

Many hours later she sat in the same couch, fresh out of the shower and already holding a glass of cheap wine in her hand, gaze lost in the memories of so many nights and days shared with her lover, her friend and her worst enemy. Her mind replaying the rare words exchanged in their encounters like a broken record, torturing the petite songbird with scenarios where Santana showered other women with her expert touch, the teasing undertone of her kisses that only served to make you crave more, always more and the raw sensuality of her whole being.

Rachel always knew she wasn't about to be the only one for Santana. Not now and perhaps not ever. But she had dreamt of it, being the masochist that she was.

It was almost the dusk of a new day when the movement of her bed dipping under an added weight pulled her out of a dreamless sleep, but she didn't dare move, going as far as to hold her breath as her clearly drunk bedmate shuffled around, trying to get comfortable between slurred curses until finally a toned leg came to rest over her thighs and a slim arm circled her waist with a long sigh before becoming immobile as sleep claimed Santana.

Only then did Rachel allow herself to exhale slowly, trying to blink back the sudden tears as her chest burned like it always did when the other woman came back to her bed after being in someone else's.

It was one kiss that started it all, that unleashed the raging storm they now lived in and as her resolve broke once more and trembling hands brought the one resting on her stomach to kiss the exposed palm softly, Rachel Barbra Berry was completely honest with herself.

"I love you…"

She had broken her own heart, and it was all just for a kiss.

* * *

_So… reviews, comments, suggestions and even prompts are welcome. Hell, just stop by to say hi, even that could be inspiration enough._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I won nothing except the plot.**

**A/N: **Said plot came from a Vicodin induced dream, so I don't even know… Please review or at least stop by to say hi, promise I don't bite. Too hard.

**A/N 2: **Italics are flashbacks, of course.

**43. Wish**

"_Look, mama, a shooting star!"_

"_You must hurry up, make a wish, Quinnie"_

_And so the little blonde closed her eyes tightly, elevating a plea to the skies with all the conviction her innocent little heart contained. Never once did she imagine that with a simple wish she had sealed her fate and that of the entire world._

* * *

_**Sing me to sleep,**__**  
**__**sing me to sleep.**__**  
**__**I'm tired and I**__**  
**__**want to go to bed…**_

"You have to stop this madness!" the blonde's voice echoed in the middle of the vast, now mostly desolated grounds that surrounded the once proud St. Rye Fortress as her body shook with a swirl of emotions not even the promising warrior could completely discern in the midst of chaos.

"What you call madness, I call sweet revenge, milady" the answer was mocking, framed by an arrogant smirk as the brunette swung her blade from side to side carelessly, eyeing her fair counterpart with a raised eyebrow.

"Santana, please! Stop!" the coarse shout carrying the deepest despair of a broken heart in every word as she pleaded, yet again. "Please…"

This time the answer was a loud, boisterous cackle that had the three figures huddled a few yards away cringing in a mixture that carried equal parts of fear and pain, but still refused to believe their champion, their friend was completely gone, lost to the rage that a broken heart had left behind.

"Do not call me that. It amazes me how you don't seem to understand that she's gone, blondie. They killed her…" the cold voice spat harshly, the tip of the cursed sword pointing in the general direction of the burning building that served as a backdrop for this, what they both knew would be the last battle for one of them. "And you, Countess Lucy Quinn Fabray…" the brunette's body shook with rage as she pointed her sword at the crumbling blonde with a sinister smirk. "You took her spirit with you to the grave."

_Since I was little I was taught the ways of a lady, according to my father I was a noble and I had to behave as such, prepare for when I came of age and found a suitable and most importantly powerful man and become his consort, bear heirs and between the two houses obtain a better position in society, to expand our land and all those things that never mattered to me. Of course, all those plans fell through for my father when –against his will– I wormed my way to the capital of our kingdom of Amil with only determination to back me up as I stood at the gates of the sturdy fortress that housed Bouclier D' or, the royal academy for those that much like me wanted to fight for king and country._

_Every night I wished and prayed and then wished some more and, as I received the uniform and the light sword that categorized me in the eyes of the world as a knight after working endless days as a squire, I knew my wish had been granted and now I had to prove myself worthy of bearing the royal crest, of shedding blood in the battle ground in the name of everything I believed in._

* * *

_**Sing me to sleep**__**  
a**__**nd then leave me alone,**__**  
**__**don't try to wake me in the morning**__**  
**__**'Cause I will be gone…**_

"W-what?" the usually composed blonde stuttered, physically reeling back in shock.

"I did this for you, to avenge what they did and this is how you repay me? By trying to turn me in just so they can behead me?" The dark being that had taken control of Santana's body asked in a snarl, steam starting to emanate slowly from her very skin as her once dark eyes became alight with fire, a brightly burning flame dancing in those orbs Quinn had come to love so much.

"San, please, look at me. I'm right here, I'm real. Stop this and come with me, we can go anywhere and leave it all behind. Please" Quinn pleaded brokenly, somehow knowing her words would fall on deaf ears.

"They did this, they lied and pushed her to become this! She's gone and soon you will be too!" and with one loud cry, the assassin turned warlord charged forward, sword raised, ready for the kill.

"No!" the desperate shout echoed from the distance as Quinn closed her eyes and the obsidian blade closed in on her, sending one last prayer to the sky for the three figures watching from afar, hoping with all her might that they would survive the aftermath of this battle.

* * *

"_Lopez, Fabray" called a burly man from atop the tower at the edge of the arena where all the warrior class students had congregated, around them and sitting on the raisers surrounding the fight arena, the rest of the students watched with rapt attention as one by one the warriors were called to face each other like they did at the end of every month. "You know the rules, first to land three deathly blows wins. Fight with honor and may the best warrior win"_

_The two proud warriors stood at ease, watching each other closely to try and find any kind of advantage and decide on a course of action. The swords resting in their hands were very much real and even if the blades were dulled down considerably, still they wore light armor from head to toe, it would only take one well placed blow for a tragedy to happen in the middle of the test, as it had happened many times in the past._

"_Your ass is mine, blondie"_

"_Love you too, chica"_

_As soon as the gong went off, both Santana and Quinn raised their shields and swords, assuming defensive positions and circling each other slowly, trying to assess their counterpart before making any hasty movements to attack. The darker of the two saw an opening and charged forward with a low cry, the last sound heard in the arena before the screech of metal on metal woke up the onlookers, bringing out the cheers, calling out for blood._

* * *

_**Don't feel bad for me.**__**  
**__**I want you to know,**__**  
**__**deep in the cell of my heart**__**  
**__**I will feel so glad to go…**_

With only a heartbeat to react, Quinn managed to get out of the way of the blade, deflecting the sharp point by way of her shield. But the attack didn't stop for a moment after that first move; her opponent was relentless and moved with a grace and fluidity that betrayed her unbelievable strength. Each hit deflected by either the blonde's shield or sword only seemed to further infuriate Santana and pushed her to attack harder and faster.

"Fight, dammit!" one, two, three more blows deflected by the blonde and the fire in the brunette's eyes burned brighter. "Wasn't this what you wanted? To be a warrior? Then fucking fight like one!"

"I won't hurt you, San…"

"Haven't you been listening to me? She's not here anymore!" Snix shouted mockingly.

"Shut up"

"She's gone forever, only I remain. Survival of the strongest and she was nothing but a weakling, you reduced her to that!"

"Stop…" the word was quiet, but the daughter of the flame smirked as her eyes noticed the slight glimmer the blonde's skin was giving out. She was finally getting to her.

"And you know what's the best part?" the woman clad in armor as dark as her sword licked her lips, getting ready to deliver what she knew would be the final hit. "You killed her"

"No" the blonde's voice trembled as her grip on her sword tightened, frost now taking over her whole body and the gleaming silver armor.

"Oh, but you did, in exchange I enjoyed every second as I consumed her soul. And it was all for you"

"I said stop!" her voice was like thunder and Snix rejoiced as her opponent finally stepped forward, the once hazel eyes now shinning an almost eerie blue in the day's sunset.

So lost they both were that while one didn't see the smirk on the shorter girl's lips falter for a second and the flame die out to let out a glimpse of soulful brown before the mask fell back in place, the other ignored it, knowing there was no going back.

* * *

"_How is it even possible for two knights to be tied? Again" Kurt asked with an incredulous expression as everyone watched the two top students exit the arena, leaving behind a baffled public."_

"_I don't even know anymore. It's the same every time, they compete and switch who's at the top throughout the year and on the final battle they always end up tied" Rachel replied from her perch on his left, shocked as well. "This is unprecedented according to my extensive research. The only time something remotely close happened was about a hundred years ago, when elementals were discovered and the twelve kings' war broke out, erasing almost half of the royal bloodlines from all over the world."_

"…_you need to stop spending so much time in the library and perhaps get a love life."_

"_I have a normal life and that's enough, thank you very much."_

"_They are so into each other, I bet they're gonna share sweet lady kisses as soon as they're alone. So hot."_

_Rachel and Kurt merely looked at the happy blonde with a blank stare._

**Meanwhile, in the dungeons under the arena…**

"_F-fuck, harder…"_

"_No marks in visible places"_

"_Shut up and fuck me!"_

"_As you wish" the taller of the two hoisted her lover up and against the wall, making the brunette wrap her legs around her waist as she teased her folds before thrusting inside her in a swift move._

"_Yessss"_

_It didn't take long for them to get lost in the now familiar dance, in the frenzy that always took over after each one of their matches. In the other they had found an opponent they considered worthy, the only being able to keep up with the other and actually push each other's limits every single time. Even when Santana had the advantage of being a well trained elemental, she never used that to one up Quinn. Never Quinn. It wasn't like they loved each other; this was just a fuck buddies arrangement... Right?_

"_Oh God, I'm gonna…"_

_It only took a well timed flick of her thumb and her teeth scraping over the woman's pulse point for Santana to climax, biting her lip to stop the loud cry that threatened to fall from her bruised lips._

* * *

_**Sing me to sleep,**__**  
**__**I don't want to wake up**__**  
**__**on my own anymore…**_

It felt like an eternity as the two warriors faced each other, delivering as many hits as they received but so far no deathly hits had been landed, as in all the matches shared in the past, they were up to par in skill level with each other. Where Santana was the strength; Quinn was the speed, one the sword to the other's shield, night and day in perfect synchrony, the golden children from the kingdom of Amil.

Santana, the daughter of the flame and Quinn, the ice queen.

It was as beautiful as it was painfully tragic.

Rachel silently sobbed as she held a bleeding Noah, his head resting on her lap as Brittany ran long fingers through his hair, refusing to even cast a glance towards the warlords facing each other for what could be the last time as tears fell from her wide, deep blue eyes.

"This can't be happening…" the mohawked man whispered between clenched teeth as he watched with desperate sadness as two of his best friends fought to death.

"I wish this was just a terrible, terrible nightmare"

And Brittany simply remained silent through it all, trying to block out the sounds of swords clashing, the growls of anger and most of all the cries of pain.

* * *

_Night had fallen by the time Santana dragged herself back to her quarters, closing the heavy door behind her softly, not sure if she wanted to see anyone after such a long meeting with the academy's council._

"_Yeah, my meeting didn't go any better either"_

_The voice startled her but once it registered in her brain to whom it belonged to, her body relaxed and her eyes immediately focused on the figure sitting on the bed, illuminated only by the moonlight coming in through the window._

_Her mouth opened but no words came out, a feeling crept up inside her without warning and rendered her speechless, mind unable to process much more than the mirage of the blonde beauty a few steps in front of her frozen body. Chocolate eyes drank the scene greedily but with a softness that – had Quinn been able to see it – would've surprised and at the same time made the blonde's heart soar._

_There were no further words exchanged as for the first time they didn't rush the encounter, keeping the touches light and slow, savoring each kiss as if it were their first and last night together and somehow it was, even if they didn't know it yet. That's how they spent most of the dark hours, lost in each other, trying desperately to leave the world outside the heavy oak door that guarded the room. But their bodies could only take so much and as the dark sky started changing to the dull gray that announced the upcoming dusk, the young warriors lay silent in bed. The lighter of the two half laying on top of the brunette, ear pressed against Santana's chest as her breathing gradually slowed back to a normal pace._

"_I'm leaving today at dusk, they send me to the south marches to help deal with the rebel alliances" Quinn broke the silence as she started feeling the effects of exhaustion slowly take over her mind. She didn't know what possessed her to blurt it out, but it felt right._

_Santana exhaled harshly at the information, it was well known how dangerous the south borders had become thanks to the rebels attacking anything and everything in their way. "I'm heading out after breakfast to escort a messenger to the empire's capital"_

_Silence fell over them once again, but Santana found it hard to relax, worry eating away at her as she thought of all the possible outcomes of Quinn leaving but refusing to ask for how long her blonde nemesis, her lover, her friend would be gone. Or if she would ever come back._

"_Hey, S?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Sing something?"_

_Somehow that simple, small request hit her hard and she tightened her hold on the blonde before the smooth rasp of her voice filled the room._

* * *

_**Sing to me,**__**  
**__**I don't want to wake up**__**  
**__**on my own anymore…**_

It only took one split second, one last effort from Santana to push the darkness binding her to the side and take control over her body again, ignoring the outraged cries of her own inner demon as she dropped her guard with a sob of relief as the hand holding the cursed sword stopped midair for just a moment. Sadly, it was too late for Quinn to stop her own sword and she watched in horror as the blade sunk in between the metal plates protecting Santana's body, eyes brimming with tears as warmth bathed her hand and seeped in between her fingers.

"You finally b-beat me, Fabray" Santana gurgled as her sword fell from her grasp, legs giving out as she sank to the damp ground, taking a shocked Quinn with her.

"S-san?" her voice sounded small even to her ears as she barely heard it over the loud buzzing inside her head, icy blue giving a place for hazel to return as her gaze found warm chocolate brown staring up at her. It was her, Santana was back. And she was dying. "No… no, no, no, no!"

"Shhh, its ok-kay, everything's f-fine now, blondie" the brunette smiled, blood seeping from the corner of her already red lips which sported a small, happy smile even as the light inside her slowly dimmed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Oh God…" Quinn openly sobbed as she slowly extracted her sword from the woman's stomach, trying to block out the strangled cry of pain and lowering her best friend, her everything to the ground, looking at her with all the regret, pain, and love her being held. "Please, don't leave me, not again. I'm sorry."

"I-it was the only way, Q. She wasn't going to stop, you… you had t-to stop her."

"But at what price?!" Quinn's voice cracked, the dam collapsed and tears poured like a river from the saddest eyes Santana had ever seen. And it broke her heart.

"I'm s-sorry you had to do it, I'm sorry I did this, I'm sorry I-I wasn't stronger."

"Don't speak, please. We have to get you help."

"Quinn…"

"I-I'll take you to the doctor, the principal, someone. Anyone."

"Quinn, p-please…"

"C'mon, hold onto me, I'll carry you b-back and…"

"I love you, Q!"

The last straw finally snapped inside the blonde and the quiet sobbing morphed into loud cries that carried all the grief consuming her very soul as she bent over the still form of Santana, clinging to her as if trying to keep the life of the woman she loved from leaving her battered body.

In the distance, the cries of Rachel could be heard being carried by the wind and interwoven with Noah's shouts of despair as Brittany curled into herself, head buried between her arms and shaking with silent tears.

"Hey, Q?"

"Yes?"

"S-sing for me"

By now the blonde had resigned to their fate, to this being the end of their long journey, one they started many years ago when they met that first day of training and she found it at least a little fitting that they would end it together. With a soft sigh, the tremulous alto raised to the winds as she sang to Santana for the first and last time.

"Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep. I'm tired and I want to go to bed…" it was a song she knew by heart, the one Santana had sung for her that last night they had spent together. Now, it seemed like years ago, when in reality it had only been months since then. The other woman's heartbeat was slowing down and with a grief stricken face, Quinn raised her head to look into Santana's eyes one last time, kissing bloodied lips softly and whispering against them as her own trembled. "I love you too, S. Forever and beyond, I love you so" and still looking into the dying light inside the eyes of the woman who had stolen her heart, Quinn took Santana's dagger, the one that held her family's crest and pierced her own already dead heart, not willing to continue the journey without the other half of her being.

Quinn's voice kept on singing the same song even long after Santana's heart had stopped, the echo hauntingly beautiful as it traveled with the wind and soared towards the sky. With her last breath she made yet another wish with a weak smile. Her last wish.

Laying much like they did on that fated night months ago, the new day found them, Quinn's head resting on her beloved's chest and souls long gone, the best warriors the empire had ever raised.

_**There is another world  
there is a better world  
well, there must be  
there must be…**_

Inside the fortress' walls, another wish rose to the morning sky.

* * *

**The end…?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__ As always, life and work got in the way but hey, I'm back and already working on other three chapters, hope you enjoy this one. Live on, Brittana fan. Live on, my friends._

**1. Glee**

The bubbly blonde walked around the hallways of McKinley with a skip to her step, bright blue eyes alive with excitement as she scanned the crowds for a certain brunette – and hiding from another – singer, all the while humming lowly to herself. You see, Brittany S. Pierce was on a mission, a very important, top secret one and she wouldn't rest until her little idea came to see the light of day.

Finally spotting her target a few steps ahead, Brittany smiled brightly and greeted the other girl. "Hi, Rachie!"

Said brunette almost banged her head on the side of her locker, pressing a hand to her chest as she turned around to face the newcomer. "Dear Barbra, you almost gave me a heart attack" taking a moment to compose herself, the shorter girl grabbed the book she had been looking for and closed her locker, giving the tall blonde her undivided attention. "What may I do for you on this fine morning, Brittany?"

"Sorry, I'm just so excited!" she apologized with a guilty grin. "I need your help"

"Very well, I am listening" Rachel was intrigued, it wasn't every day that one of the most popular girls in school came to her for help, even if Brittany had never been one of her tormentors, she still was a little apprehensive.

"I wanna sing in glee Friday and I want it to be like, super awesome, so I was wondering if you could help me prepare my song?"

"Oh!" the look of caution on Rachel's face quickly dissolved, instead being replaced by excitement that rivaled the blonde's. "It would be my absolute pleasure to assist you in the preparation of a most stellar performance for our fellow glee clubbers!"

"Yay!" the tall dancer clapped and jumped in place, pulling the brunette by the shoulders to engulf her in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you soooo much! We can totally get together whenever you want, but can we do it after school?" eyes downcast, Brittany worried that the petite diva would take her words wrong, so she explained her reasons. "It's not that I don't want people to see me with you, it's just… I want it to be a surprise for, uhm… y'know…"

And she did, Rachel understood. With a quick "Do not fret, Brittany. We can meet at either my house or yours, no one will be the wiser" she said with a small, happy smile.

* * *

"Pleeeease?"

"No"

"C'mon, Rach. It'll be awesome!"

"Nope, no can do, no way"

"But…"

"Nu uh"

"I know a certain blonde that I'm sure would love to see this side of you…"

"…fine, but I'm playing the guitar"

"I knew that would sell you"

"From the top!"

* * *

The days went by like a blur, transitioning from the Berry household to the Pierce's and back to the Berry's – her dads adored Brittany after the first meeting – and by the time Friday came, Rachel knew the performance was sure to be a memorable one and Brittany? Brittany was simply bursting at the seams with excitement.

The glee meeting had been schedule to be in the auditorium, as per Brittany's request and seeing as she hardly ever asked for anything, Mr. Shue agreed. One by one all the members sat down scattered around the first few rows, more than one confused as to why they had to relocate.

"Ok guys. Today we have a special performance" the teacher said with a smile before motioning to the stage where the band was already in place, all of them – including the singer – covered in darkness.

The first chords of an electric guitar broke the silence, a voice all too familiar for a certain Latina following a heartbeat later as the stage became alive with multicolored lights.

_**Can't count the years on one hand**__**  
**__**that we've been together.**__**  
**__**I need the other one to hold you, **__**  
**__**make you feel, make you feel better**_

Jaws dropped almost immediately, not only was it a little unusual for Brittany to prepare a number with her as the lead, but also the sight of a jean-clad, guitar-playing Rachel Berry was just shocking. But none of that mattered; no one could burst the bubble as the blonde sang her heart out, eyes locked with dark brown ones that gazed at her with a mixture of surprise and adoration.

_**It's not a walk in the park**__**  
**__**to love each other, **__**  
**__**but when our fingers interlock, **__**  
**__**can't deny, can't deny you're worth it.**__**  
**__**'Cause after all this time, I'm still into you**_

They had their ups and downs throughout their relationship, yes. But Brittany had always refused to let go, to give up on Santana, sticking to her best friend, her lover, her soul mate through thick and thin, holding her hand firmly as she helped the scared girl face her demons in order to accept herself. Fighting for them, even if sometimes Santana was their worst enemy.

_**Let 'em wonder how we got this far**__**  
**__**'cause I don't really need to wonder at all, **__**  
**__**yeah after all this time I'm still into you**_

She knew very well that their relationship didn't make sense to a lot of people, but there was a lot to Santana – and Brittany herself – that people didn't know. The brunette was fiercely loyal, caring and sweet like few, selfless when it really mattered and patient with the blonde when no one else was. In some weird, twisted way they balanced each other, because while Santana her a lot of good qualities, even if she hid them so well, she could also be vicious and explosive, a force to be feared when unleashed. And Brittany loved her through it all.

_**Recount the night that**__**I first met your mother**__**  
**__**and on the drive back to my house**__**  
**__**I told you that, I told you that I loved ya.**__**  
**__**You felt the weight of the world**__**  
**__**fall off your shoulder, **__**  
**__**and to your favorite song**__**  
**__**we sang along to the start of forever.**__**  
**__**And after all this time, I'm still into you**_

Brittany winked and Santana had the decency to blush at the memory of that night, how she had looked like a deer caught in the lights, only to come out of her stupor and start sputtering broken sentences, stopping only when tears filled her eyes and foregoing all words, simply pulled over on the side of the road and without wasting a second, captured the blonde's lips with her own, smiling like the fool in love she was for her best friend. Sure, she was still scared of the world and what they would have to overcome, but on that fateful night, Santana knew that, no matter what, they would end up together at the end of the road.

_**Some things just, some things just make sense**__**  
**__**and one of those is you and I.**__**  
**__**Some things just, some things just make sense**__**  
**__**and even after all this time**_

_**I'm into you; baby not a day goes by**__**  
**__**that I'm not into you**_

It had been many years since they met by chance at the park near school. It was a sunny Friday afternoon and a little blonde girl was sitting by the pond, watching the ducks float around the water with a pout, sniffing every now and then. She had forgotten to pack bread to feed the family of ducks that lived in the pond, and her mom had refused to drive back home just to get the bread. It wasn't long before Santana approached her, not saying a word as she offered a pack of crackers her mami had given her to munch on, face reddened and gaze straight forward as she trusted the snack to the blonde, who in exchange smiled brightly and patted the grass to her right, signaling for the quiet brunette to join her. Santana had seen Brittany come to the park every other day to feed the ducks and it didn't take a genius to know what was upsetting the pretty blonde, so she went with her gut and approached, cookies in hand. To this day, Santana was still grateful she had taken the offer and sat down next to the blonde to feed the ducks.

_**I should be over all the butterflies**__**  
**__**but I'm into you, **__**  
**__**and baby even on our worst nights**__**  
**__**I'm into you**_

Rachel looked from Brittany's exited grin to Santana's watery smile, feeling warmth spreading inside her chest at being able to witness such an intimate connection, such a beautiful love. The brunette had never been more glad that another member of the glee club had asked for her help because being a part of this moment made her feel important, like she had gotten something right and as she joined Brittany for the chorus, fingers working on the guitar strings furiously, she wished to someday find the same kind of love. The fact that this thought came to her mind as she locked gazes with another blonde was something she didn't want to analyze at the moment.

_**Let 'em wonder how we got this far**_

_**'cause I don't really need to wonder at all.**__**  
**__**Yeah after all this time**__**  
**__**I'm still into you**__**…**_

Everything blurred in the background as Brittany as she jumped down from the stage, smiling brightly as she reached her girlfriend, pulling her up by the hand and cupping her face gently, trying to convey all the love she felt in a single look.

Yes, they might not be perfect, they might still be scared of what the future had in store for them but in that second, in that moment it took for their hearts to beat as one, Brittany read in those brown eyes she loved so much the only truth that mattered. Yes, they were forever.

…_**I'm still into you.**_


End file.
